Traditionally when applying treatment materials to fabrics in a fabric article drying appliance such as a tumble dryer, it has been difficult to achieve a uniform distribution of the treatment material onto the fabric. If the distribution of the treatment material is not uniform, this results in areas of the fabric being left untreated. This uneven distribution further results in undesirable fabric attributes which can interfere with such things as the look, touch, smell, and longevity of the fabric. Additionally, in many instances, it has also been observed that rather than being desirably deposited onto the fabric, the treatment material ends up elsewhere such as being lost through the fabric article drying appliance vent. Hence, not only is uniform distribution of the treatment material on the fabric important, but also providing efficient delivery of the treatment material to the fabric such that the treatment material ends up on the fabric and not elsewhere.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a convenient and effective way of uniformly and efficiently delivering treatment materials to fabrics in a fabric article drying appliance. The present invention addresses this need.